sfdebrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Voices in the Dark
An Opinionated Babylon 5 Episode Guide review. Review of Voices in the Dark, the only released film from the planned Babylon 5 Direct-to-DVD film anthology The Lost Tales. The film consists of two episodic halves, 'Over Here' and 'Over There'. Episode information *'Season:' N/A (B5 films) *'No. of episodes:' two-parter single storyline *'Release date:' 31 July 2007 (DVD) *''Voices in the Dark'' at The Lurker's Guide to Babylon 5, the longest-running fansite *''Voices in the Dark'' at The Babylon Project, a canon Babylon 5 wiki *''Voices in the Dark'' at Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia *''Voices in the Dark'' at the Internet Movie Database Review information * Review link * Published: April 9, 2012 SF Debris synopsis A look at the final Babylon 5 release, this two story direct-to-dvd anthology. Demonic possession and stopping future Hitler are both explored in this tale, plus the occasional bodily fluid gag. Post-Episode Follow-Up Stamp: None awarded "This was requested at the same time as last week's 'The City on the Edge of Forever', to compare the dilemmas Sheridan and Kirk both faced, and how they resolved them. In Kirk's case, he couldn't just pluck Edith out of her old life. This was made apparent in the original script, if not on the screen. His only choices were to let her die, or let the entire world fall under Axis control. Sheridan, however, has one advantage that Kirk didn't: Namely, that he has time. He doesn't have to do this right now. There isn't some Nexus or anything like that. Like the first story, 'Over There' has what seem like two options, when the answer's actually a third one. One that actually speaks more of optimism. Galen has brought up the old question of whether or not you could kill Hitler as a child, or let him go on to do all the evil he would do. But what if there was a third option ? To take Hitler, and raise him up as a good person, to instead use his abilities to be a positive leader, instead of a brutal dictator. That's what Sheridan realises. That the (Centauri) prince must go into exile, for a time... Why not let it be with him ? So he could put him on the right path and return not with a reckoning, but with solidarity for his people and peace with his neighbours. And that's why Galen chose this particular means - to get Sheridan to come to the realisation himself, of the other way, the better way. Kirk couldn't do that, because he would be killing Edith, even if he succeeded, destroying everything that made her a wonderful person and tearing her down into another tired cynic. You can redeem the fallen, but you cannot redeems those who are already righteous, you can only destroy them. 'Over There' is the money episode. Lots of effects and even a space battle, taking advantage of the advancements in computer technology since the old B5 days. It's a much stronger piece than 'Over Here' and feels like the return of an old friend, with the chance to see Sheridan, as he sits in this world of his, now. Yet, still having to make the same cosmos-altering decisions, like he had to in the old days. It's a good classic dilemma, and the chemistry between Sheridan and Galen elevates their scenes above the comparably lackluster 'Over Here'. There was hope that this would be the beginning of a trend, including the Garibaldi story that didn't make the cut, but 'Voices in the Dark' seems to be the start and finish of the Babylon 5 Lost Tales. While the sales were actually quite strong and Warners Bros. did eventually promise to produce more, it was at the same low budget as the last one. To explain what that future is, I'll quote what Straczynski posted in his public postings on the subject: For the last few months, I've been giving this whole subject a lot of quiet thought, and I've come to a conclusion. B5 as a five year story stands beautifully on its own. If anything else is to be continued from that story, it should be something that adds to the legacy of B5, rather than subtracts from it. As well-intentioned as (The Legend of the) Rangers and TLT were, as enticing as it was to return to those familiar waters, in the end, I think they did more to subtract from the legacy than add to it. I don't regret having made them, because I needed to go through it in order to get to the point where I am now, psychologically, but from where I sit now, I wouldn't make them again. So I've let everyone up here know that I'm not interested in doing any more low-budget DVDs, I'm not interested in making any low-budget cable things, or small computer games. The only thing I would be interested in doing regarding Babylon 5 from this point, is a full-feature, big-budget feature film. It's that, or nothing. And if it's nothing, I'm totally cool with that, because the original story stands on its own just fine. At the end of the day, for me, it's not just a matter of getting more B5. It's a matter of getting more '''good' B5, that respects what came before it and doesn't have to compromise visually or in terms of action. The original show deserves better than that. The surviving cast members deserve better than that. And the fans who have supported it over the years definitely deserve better than that. A lot better. So, I've drawn that line in the sand and I'm happy living on whichever side of that line the universe puts me on. Just thought you should know, because it's your show too...'' Memorable quotes/jokes from the review TBA See also *Opinionated Babylon 5 Episode Guide *Reviews of Babylon 5 films V